


i like you, okay?

by kaywasnotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gap Filler, Happy Ending, M/M, karl eventually tells him, karl has a crush on sapnap but he's scared to tell him, karlnap, kind of a high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: "c'mooon, just tell me! i won't judge!" sapnap says. "i- i can't, i.. i know you won't judge, i just.. can't," karl whispers.orkarl likes sapnap. he doesn't know what to do about it, but he doesn't want the feelings to go away.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	i like you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi, this is just a little filler/vent kinda fic thing or something because i may or may not be in the same boat karl is in (in this fictional story), so i wanted to get.. whatever this is, out into a form of writing since it helps.
> 
> the fourth chapter of "blue" should be out sooner or later - this is just a filler for now :)

karl giggles quietly as he sits at the lunch table beside sapnap. they were at school, and lunch time had just begun, meaning they had plenty of time to talk to each other and all their friends. but karl was just focused on sapnap right now. karl was focused on the way sapnap's lips curled up at both sides when he smiled but didn't open his mouth fully. or when he did open his mouth, and it was to smile and laugh. _and his voice_ , karl thinks, _it's like honey.. so smooth. soft. i could listen to it for hours, days._ he didn't realize he was staring until the last second when sapnap finally snapped his fingers in front of karl's face, making him snap out of whatever trance he was stuck in. "karl? you okay?" sapnap asks. karl smiles a bit nervously and blushes a little as he realizes everyone at the table was looking at him, not just sapnap.

"uh- uhm- no, yeah, i'm.. fine," karl hesitates and stumbles over his words a bit, knowing sapnap didn't buy his lying, but the texan just nodded and smiled anyway. soon enough - though way after that even though he felt like it was too soon - karl had to head back to class. he and sapnap walk to karl's class together before karl enters the room and sapnap goes the opposite direction to his own class, not knowing that karl was thinking of him. and karl had no idea sapnap was thinking of him too. they both went on with the day, oblivious to the fact that they were on each others' minds. granted that was until they had a 10 minute break in between classes, and everyone left to go outside for a bit, get a bit of leftover lunch (if there was any), use the bathroom or whatever else. karl goes off to the bathroom, almost sighing in complete relief once he noticed that no one else was in there with him. he uses a urinal, washes his hands, and then he looks at himself in the mirror. _just tell him already_ , he thinks, _what have you got to lose?_

well.. _a best friend, a friendship in general, the one person who makes me feel truly happy_...

karl didn't even notice it until he snapped himself out of his own thoughts, but he was crying. "honk.." he murmurs.

he jumps a bit as the door opens, and he pretends that he'd just come out of the stall, going to wash his hands again, but he stops as he hears a familiar voice; "hey, jacobs," the voice says. _sapnap_ _. of course_ , karl thinks. karl turns kind of slowly, smiling the best he could through tears, but his smile falters as sapnap's does the same. "karl, what's wrong?" he asks. karl bites his lip to stop it from trembling as he walks forward and gently falls into sapnap's arms, clinging onto him. "i.. i wanna tell you something, but.. i'm scared," he shakily whispers. "well, just tell me. you'll feel better once you get it off your chest, karl.." sapnap reassures him, gently rubbing his back. "b-but, i can't, sap, i.." he sniffles quietly as he trails off, burying his head further into sapnap's shoulder and hoping he didn't mind the tears on his shirt.

"c'mooon, just tell me, jacobs. i won't judge! i promise," sapnap says. "i- i can't, i.. i know you won't judge, i just.. can't," karl whispers. "karl.. please? i mean, you don't have to, but i promise you'll feel better when you do."

 _this can go one of two ways..._ karl thinks to himself, but he doesn't put any scenarios together out of.. fear? excitement? who knows.

"honk it.." he whispers, wiping his eyes as he pulls away and finally says, "sap.. i've known you for a while now, and in that while, i just love how close we've gotten. i love waking up and thinking of you, i love talking to you, i love everything about you. and you've always been there for me through everything, so thank you, i just.. i hope this doesn't mess anything up, but.. i like you, sap. _like_ like," karl confirms at the end. "oh.." sapnap whispers, and karl's heart almost broke. "are you sure?" sapnap says after a few seconds. karl nods, "i'm positive." sapnap nods as well, "okay.. well good." karl raises a brow; "good..?" he asks, confused. "mhm, good. because i like you too," sapnap whispers before he leans up just a bit and presses his lips to karl's. karl's eyes widen, but he almost immediately closes them and kisses back. they both pull away after a few seconds, and karl smiles brightly, as does sapnap. they both let out a gentle giggle, soft blushes painting their cheeks.

"so-"

"so.." they both speak at the same time.

"you go," sapnap whispers. karl nods; "so.. does that make us boyfriends..?" he asks. "no, actually.." sapnap jokes, karl raising a brow until sapnap follows up with, "..i think it makes you the _sap to my nap_."

"oh, honk off, sapnap!" karl giggles. sapnap chuckles, smiling just as brightly as karl was.

_"love you too, jacobs."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading /genuine


End file.
